


Let's Dance Boys!

by Bayonetta_Cultist



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayonetta_Cultist/pseuds/Bayonetta_Cultist
Summary: Bayonetta struggles to understand her feelings towards Jeanne. During this episode, a new Umbra Witch, Cutie J, is revealed.
Relationships: Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Kudos: 13





	1. Cutie J

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter release date: TBA
> 
> This fic takes place as Bayonetta and Jeanne are falling back towards Earth after destroying Jubileus's statue. Bayonetta and Cereza, while still the same person, are treated as separate personas within Bayonetta. Major time-skips, changes in setting, and/or character POV changes are denoted in italics.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! This is my first post so feel free to post criticism!

_Bayonetta's Perspective_

"Jeanne!"

"I'm okay!"

"Let's go! Just stay close to me!"

I can feel Jeanne's body fit into my own perfectly. Just like it did 500 years ago. It's different this time. My feelings are a bit jumbled considering the past 24 hours, but this I can be certain of. I'm in love with Jeanne.

__

_A day later, in the Gates of Hell_

I'm still wrapping her head around my feelings towards Jeanne. I know what it's like to love; I loved my mother dearly. This feels different. The way I love Jeanne is different than the way I love my mother. That is certain.

I can't mention this to anyone. God, if Luka found out, he would never shut up about it. 

"You seem off today. Is something up?"

Rodin's sudden interjection makes me jump. I had forgotten he was there.

"There is a little something bothering me. I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's much too important to me," I reply. I try hard to exude confidence on the bar stool. My legs betray me and begin to shake.

"If you say so."

Rodin and I sit in a comfortable silence.The TV's incessant news reports mean nothing to me. Even with the volume turned almost off, I'm still able to hear it.

"A woman has been spotted donning all white clothing. She declares herself 'Cutie J.' Witnesses report that she is rarely seen, and that she is only seen at night, if ever. A few witnesses also claim to see her with a mask on, obscuring her features. . . "

The rest of the TV's words fail to reach me as I stand up. I rush out of the door and into the dark, empty streets.

The city has quite an intoxicating charm at night. Everything is so beautiful in the dark. I mustn't let it stop me from finding this Cutie J.

I enter Purgatorio. I don't want normal humans to see me in my Panther form. I think it would give them a shock.

I start aimlessly running around in Panther form, the wind rushing past my slender figure. I don't know where to begin looking for her. I pause and start thinking.

If she's only seen at night, what would she be doing? She also wears a mask. I should've looked at the TV to see what she was wearing. I silently curse myself and walk into the street.

I wonder if I can actually find her.


	2. Meeting Cutie J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta and Jeanne converge and theorize about Cutie J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter release date (mm/dd/yyyy): About 3/7/2020
> 
> Thank you for reading this!  
> Again, feel free to post your complaints and/or criticism!  
> Yes, I'm aware I marked this as F/F. The romance part will come soon, I promise!

__

Jeanne's Perspective

__

_  
_

I'm standing on top of a group of recently deceased angels. They died by my hand. I step back into the human world. I notice a camera recording me. It's probably some news company. I run away quickly, not wanting people to see me on TV for too long. Coincidentally, I arrive at a back alley that faces Rodin's bar, the Gates of Hell. I know Cereza frequents this place. I wonder if she's here tonight.

Cereza has been acting strange lately. I wonder what's going on inside her head. I can tell that she's trying to hide it, but it's clear that it's something about me. I bury myself further into the alley, waiting for something to leave the doors.

Cereza walks out. I knew she was here! She seems determined. She activates her Panther Within and she's gone in seconds. I presume she's looking for me. I walk after her slowly, not wanting to attract her attention. Our hearing far surpasses humans, so I make sure to walk very quietly. Unfortunately, these heels don't exactly make for stealthy movement.

__

Bayonetta's Perspective

__

__  


I hear footsteps. It sounds like they're wearing heels. I turn around but no one's there. I wonder if those drinks are getting to me. I do feel a bit loopy, but that's probably just me reminiscing over recent events.

"Cereza. How have you been?" Jeanne asks.

"Jeanne? I-I'm alright. Have you heard of Cutie J?" I ask. I hope she doesn't notice me nervously adjust my glasses.

"Cutie J? I haven't heard of her. Is she another Umbra Witch?" Jeanne replies. Was Jeanne stalking me earlier? I can't tell whether I'm disgusted or flattered.

It's at this point that I realize that Jeanne is wearing a version of my outfit. It's completely white, and looks almost exactly like mine.

My revelation was cut short by the sound of angels. Jeanne and I exchange a glance and enter Purgatorio.

"Let's get this done quickly, Cereza. I don't have time for this," Jeanne says. It makes me sad because I love watching Jeanne fight.

The way her eyes glimmer in the light. If I could capture that, I could thrive on it. 

I didn't realize I was standing still. An angel's staff almost hits me, but Jeanne kicks it away. Jeanne gives me an annoyed look. I apologize and shoot the angel.

We make quick work of the angels. I'm left standing in front of them as they explode into a mass of feathers and blood. 

I look in Jeanne's direction again. Where had she gone? Cutie J now stands in her place. I push my glasses up.

"You're Cutie J, aren't you? Why hide behind that mask, dear? Are you just that beautiful that you can't show your face?" I ask.

Cutie J just shakes her head and sighs. She jumps away and I can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere. . .


	3. Confronting Jeanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cereza approaches Jeanne and talks to her about Cutie J. Jeanne seems apprehensive about the subject. Why could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to comment your criticisms!
> 
> Next chapter release date: TBA  
> Edit (3/20/20): I took a break from writing this fic because I felt burnt out after writing the first three in such a short time. I hope you all understand <3

__

Cereza's Perspective

__

__  


"Where should I start looking for our potential Umbran sister?" I ask, looking at Jeanne. We're sitting in the Gates of Hell. We haven't ordered any drinks. It seems to be where we go to talk nowadays.

We haven't brought up Cutie J since last night. It seems to have caused some tension between us. Well, perhaps Jeanne just became a little distant since last night.

"I'm still unsure why you're so wrapped up in finding this maniac!" Jeanne exclaims, a little too loudly. I wince at her threatening tone. I hadn't expected her to react so violently to such an innocent question.

"Goodness, someone's touchy. What has you so worked up yourself?" I reply. I raise an eyebrow, anticipating an answer. Jeanne grunts and looks away in response. Clearly, Cutie J means something to her.

"It's nothing important, Cereza. I just find it completely moronic of you to try and find this woman. I mean, she's only ever seen at night? Really?" Jeanne rubs her temples in stress. 

We sit in silence. Unlike the silence with Rodin, this is tense, like we're both waiting for the other person to say something. 

I was about to make a snarky reply, but I suddenly remembered Jeanne's outfit from last night. 

What if Jeanne is Cutie J? How do I go about bringing this up? I could coerce her into entering Purgatorio, but I worry that she'll consider it strange to enter Purgatorio for a talk.

"Jeanne. Could you follow me into Purgatorio? I think I sense some of our winged friends." 

"Of course, Cereza. Are there many of them?" 

"Not many. They aren't real threats either. Even Enzo could deal with them," I say, while walking towards the exit. "On second thought, perhaps he wouldn't be able to deal with them."

Jeanne laughs. "He'd probably hurl obscenities at them and hope that they'd go away." 

We're both laughing as we walk out of the door. We both enter Purgatorio.

We end up on the rooftop of a random building. I thought it was the best location. Nothing is here to disrupt us. We could sit and watch the stars. 

It's time to face Jeanne about Cutie J. I can tell that any mention of Cutie J disturbs her, so I won't push it too much. I'm scared. Gods, Cereza and Bayonetta are both scared. That probably means I'm in for a rough time. I push up my glasses out of nervousness. It seems to be a nervous habit of mine.

"Jeanne."

"Cereza."

"This has been something on my mind for a while. I wanted us to come here so I could clarify."

"Gods, if this is about Cutie J—"

"Unfortunately, it is. I noticed last night that you wore something akin to my outfit," I say, fidgeting with my hands. Jeanne nods. "I was wondering if you ever wore that before."

There's a long pause before Jeanne gives a reply. "Yes, Cereza. I've worn it before. I do it quite often."

"I've never seen you wear it before. Is this something new you started doing? Perhaps a late-night activity?" I say, hinting at Cutie J. I don't want to explicitly ask. I hope she understands what I mean.

I can practically hear my heart pumping. I hope she doesn't notice. After all, I don't want her to find out about my feelings. I'm worried that it would ruin the relationship we just recently re-established.

Jeanne finally speaks up. "So, it appears that you've found out about my night job, hm?"

I gasp. Jeanne _is_ Cutie J. 

Before I can say anything, Jeanne speaks up again. "Well, I've told you a secret. It seems childish, but I request that you tell me something in return, Cereza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their conversation will be continued in the next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne gives Cereza a smooch <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry for taking so long, I hope you still enjoy it <33

__

Cereza's Perspective

__

_  
_

"And what is it that you want to know?" I ask. At this point, anyone within a 50-meter radius can hear my heartbeat.

"What has been ailing you as of late? I was able to figure out that it somehow involves me, but what has you so preoccupied when I approach you?" Jeanne asks.

Jeanne knows. _She knows._ I'm shocked. Had it been that obvious?

There's a long silence before I speak. I'm about to ruin my most precious relationship. "I love you, Jeanne." My voice breaks into a whisper by the end. I turn away, my eyes glossy with tears. 

"Cereza, come here." Jeanne tenderly touches my face and turns me around. Not knowing what to do with my hands, I wrap them around her in an embrace. We stand there for what felt like an eternity. Jeanne finally breaks the hug, our foreheads touching. "I love you too," she whispers. 

Slowly, Jeanne closes the space between us. It was nothing more than a chaste kiss, a press of lips on lips. I couldn't think. I could only feel. Even then, my feelings were being thrown about. 

The sounds of night time was what brought me back to reality. I didn't notice until now that Jeanne had moved to my side, nuzzling my neck. 

I lay on my back, patting the space next to me as an invitation. She takes it and cuddles me, her hand absently drawing circles on the cold surface of the rooftop.

"Were we like this 500 years ago, Jeanne?" I ask.

"Yes. It was much more secretive than it is now. We don't have to hide anymore, Cereza. People seem much more accepting of our love now," Jeanne says.

We lay there for a while and watch the stars. The only indication of passing time is when I hear Jeanne's breathing slow and I know she's asleep. I look up at the stars, slowly drifting to sleep.

We're going to face many questions in the morning, but we'll do it together. We always have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof the amount of Bayonetta/Jeanne fics is criminally low :(   
> I'm really sorry that this is so short! Writer's block hit me really hard when writing this.  
> Love you all <3 <3


End file.
